


Tease

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Joker smokes cigars, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: Joker teases you
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & You, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

You felt a cold rush from his metal teeth as he took a hard bite into your ass. 

Then he stood up and put the tip of his cock around your throbbing pussy. 

He kept teasing the shit out of you because he loved watching you squirm and ache for him. 

He rubbed the tip of his cock through your clit, going up and down and sometimes using the shaft. 

This was driving you crazy but it didn't surprise you cause he did this all the time. He was a asshole, but you didn't care.

He got up close to your ear and you shivered feeling his hot breath against your ear. 

"How bad does my princess want daddy's cock?"   
He whispered and bit your ear lobe. 

"I want it so bad sir, please give it too me" you begged 

"Oh okay" he smirked. 

He put it in slowly and you screamed with pleasure. 

But he wasn't going to stop teasing you. 

He pulled it out fast. 

You swallowed as you knew what he was doing. 

He put it in fast, and pulled it out, he kept doing that until you were crying his name begging for him to fuck you. 

But he didn't stop teasing you, he was sick, and wanted to see you cry for his cock. 

"Please daddy, please"   
You said moaning. 

"Oh, you poor little thing, you just want it so bad don't you" he grinned oh so evil. 

"No cock for you today princess, I want you to cum from my voice" 

His voice made you crazy and you knew you weren't going to win this game. 

He put just the tip of his cock on your pussy. And started whispering in your ear. 

"You know I like seeing you beg for me, you're my pet remember?, I like watching you be pathetic and squirming for daddy" he growled the last word and smacked your ass as you cried out from orgasm. 

J let out a giggle and turned you around wrapping his hand on your throat and kissing you hard. 

"That's my good girl, now go clean yourself up, you look a little out of breath" daddy smirked at you and walked away. 

You knew you were going to get him back for this. You could be a tease too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tease Joker back.

J giggled. 

"You what?" 

He said sarcastically. 

"I said, I don't really feel like it"  
You said staring back at him. 

"Hehe, very funny darling now come on , get on your knees" Daddy said sternly. 

"No"  
You said trying to hide a laugh. 

"Hm, alright" He said and walked away. 

You knew he was pissed, but you weren't gonna left him get away with teasing you. You were gonna make his cock cry and ache for you, but you wouldn't give it to him until he said sorry, which daddy would never ever say. 

The following night you got fully naked , took your clothes, panties and bra off...but left your black heels on. 

He loved these black heels, specially when he would bite into them while your leg was on his shoulder while fucking you. 

But daddy wasn't gonna get fucking tonight, he was gonna get payback. 

You came out of the bathroom, looking like nothing was happening and normal. 

While he laid in bed, naked like always, with just two chains on and a cigar in his mouth. 

He thought you were gonna cave first, but you thought one step ahead of him and he was shocked.

"Um. What are you doing princess?"  
He asked, he voice going hoarse. 

"What? Nothing just going to sleep"  
You said responding. Turning your back to him. 

He laughed put his cigar down and laid down turning his face on you. 

"You know daddy, I think sometimes, about batman, you know he is kinda hot, and ripped, I mean have you seen his abs? He is huge, and I bet in the pants too" you put your hands down your body and grabbed your tits. 

"I wonder what he would be like inside me, I bet he fucks real hard, they say the good guys are the baddest in bed" you put your tongue to your nipple. 

You could tell daddy was looking at you but you didn't look at him. 

"Ugh, his big juicy cock, just pounding me, so hard, back and forth"  
You reached down and started rubbing on your pussy, then putting your fingers in your mouth. 

"I'm such a naughty girl" you giggled. 

You knew this was killing him. 

All you could hear was his heavy breathing and growls. 

He was so angry and so turned on. 

He wanted to touch you so bad and fuck you until you couldn't walk but you wouldn't let him lay a finger on you. 

He couldn't resist it anymore and reached his hand on your tit but you  
Took your heel and put it up on his tattooed chest. 

"No touching your babygirl tonight daddy, like I said I don't feel like it"  
You smiled back at him and turned back around.

You put your hands back down to your clit and moaned. 

"Oh yeah, fuck me, fuck please, I want it so bad yes daddy fuck me" you mumbled. You heard him growl and said in a angry tone "you are in so much trouble young lady" 

He turned around and left the bed, he stood out on the balcony, shut the glass door and laid on the cold ground face down in complete frustration. 

You giggled and put the covers over you and laid across the king sized bed. 

"You can punish me daddy, just not tonight" you screamed at him. 

And he growled and banged his head on the ground. 

You won this time.


End file.
